Don't Like Him
by FutureSlayer
Summary: Resistance, Jamie Sullivan style. Previously uploaded, but now with Jamie's POV throughout the movie.
1. First Visit

Title: Don't Like Him  
Author: FutureSlayer  
Raiting: G  
Disclaimer: Not mine, yada yada yada, would anyone belive me if I said I did own AWTR? Thats what I thought! :)  
Distribution: Ask  
Feedback: Be gentel with me! lol  
Summery: What Jamie did in her room besides just get her script when she started to help Landon run lines. Jamie POV.  
~  
  
When the doorbell rang I felt my stomach start doing cartwheels. I think it even hit a chair in there or something, the way it was twisting and turning. He was here. But I *didn't* like him. I was just being the welcoming, sweet, person everyone said I was, and helping him with his lines, all for the good of the play. This had nothing to do with me.  
  
I opened the door and my heart stopped. *Don't like him* I chanted to myself, trying to talk myself out of having feelings for Landon Carter. That could only lead to badness. We said our hello's and he jarred me out of my thought by asking if I'd keep him outside all day.  
  
Of course, I invited him in, and hoped I wasn't blushing. I couldn't stand this! My script was in my room, and I would have to get it, so that was my way out.  
  
"My scripts in my room, so I'll be right down" I told him. "Make yourself at home". Than I ran up the steps.   
  
"Yah!" I heard him call out. I thought I heard him mutter "It's not likely" to himself, but I was too far away to be sure.  
  
Once I was in my room I closed my door behind me. I hoped that Daddy wasn't giving Landon a hard time. I doubted that I was right though, it was almost certain that Daddy would drill into Landon. *And why do you care? After all he's done to you?* I asked myself. *Everyone deserves forgiveness* I thought back. *You know that's not the only reason Jamie* I heard the voice in my head reply.   
  
Sighing, I walked over to my vanity. I picked up my brush with a shaky hand and ran it through my hair quickly, not bothering to take it out of the ponytail. I didn't have time. I looked around my room as if checking if I had been followed or something. It was crazy, but I had never done this before. I walked to my bed and pulled a box out from underneath it. There was a jewelry box, full of my mothers make up and charm bracelets. I put on the silver one and walked over to the mirror with the makeup, just adding a little eyeshadow and lipgloss.  
  
I made sure that I didn't look too different, but I didn't look the same either. I ran down the steps, and I could hear my Dad grilling Landon. My father walked off and Landon just stood there. I decided to save him.  
  
"Ready?" I asked him, finishing off the last of the stairs.  
  
"Yah lets go" he muttered, following me down the hall to the backyard, where we would rehearse. I smiled. Maybe I did like him.  
~  
  
E N D 


	2. Pain at Beaufort High

I walked down the halls of Beaufort High once again, but this time with a song in my heart. Or head! HEAD, because I did NOT like Landon Carter. No siree. I was just excited because he had done so great with his lines, I could tell the play would be great this year. And that was all.  
  
*Goodness of the play, that's all it is* I thought to myself.  
  
*Liar* the little voice in my head threw out. I hated that voice. But all feelings of dislike faded when I saw Landon standing in the halls up against the lockers with his friends. I recalled the previous afternoon, when he had came over to my house to get help with his lines for the play.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Ready?" I had asked him, walking down the stairs with my script in hand.  
  
"Yeah...let's go" Landon muttered back, and I lead him to the backyard.  
  
I pulled the screen door back, and lead him towards the swing further back, away from the house. There was a table and chair set by the swing, and I sat down in one of the chairs. He followed suit, sitting across from me.  
  
"So.....Which part do you want to start at?" Landon asked me.  
  
"How about scene 14, I'll play Caroline" I spoke back.  
  
I waited for him to open up his script and when he looked ready, I started with my lines.  
  
"You promised me, Tommy. No more of your no good nick schemes. You promised me we'd go to Paris" I said, in character fully now.  
  
Landon however wasn't that sure.  
  
"L-Listen.....I'm not gonna.....sit on my keister, and watch all the...fat cats in this town get rich....t-trust me, this is a sure thing" he said.  
  
An hour and a half later we were rehearsing the last scene we were going to, the scene right before my solo.   
  
"...Your face....you look so framiler. Like this dame I once knew, except that wasn't real, it was a dream" Landon said. He had gotten pretty good, and I was surprised by his skill thus far. Not to say he didn't need some practice.  
  
"Tell me about this dream girl" I said back.  
  
"I......don't remember.....all I know....is that you're beautiful"   
  
Maybe it was the way that he said it. He said it with such honesty and sincerness, he almost made me believe it. The way he looked at me when he said that, made my heart skip a beat. I shook my head. The only problem was that he was only acting.  
  
*Only acting girl* I thought.  
  
He looked at his watch, and looked back up at me.  
  
"Hey I gotta take off, my mom needs me to wash her car for her today" Landon said.  
  
"MMkay" I replied, semi smiling.   
  
"Same time tomorrow??" he asked  
  
"Yeah. We can pick up there" I replied.  
  
"Okay. Seeya later than" Landon said, starting to make his way towards the backyard gate, to avoid running into my father again I supposed.  
  
"Bye!" I called out, but I wasn't sure if he heard me because he didn't reply.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Figuring now we were friends, or at least semi-civil towards eachother, I decided that I would go up and say hi.  
  
"Hey Carter, so I'll see you after school?" I said, once I walked up to him. It hit me that it was likely he didn't tell his friends about his visit the day before and I got a bit nervous on what he would say.  
  
He shrugged. "In your dreams" he remarked, giving me a slightly dirty look. His friends laughed slightly.  
  
I nodded my head in understanding, and of course pain. But I tried to mask the second emotion.  
  
I walked away slowly, hearing his friends still laughing, and Eric asked me where my sweater was, in a mocking tone.  
  
I ran to the bathroom once I was out of sight from Landon and the others. I thought that he had changed. I thought he had some good in him. I was wrong.  
  
And as I cried quietly in the bathroom, chanting *Don't like him* in my head just didn't help anymore. 


	3. Math Class Humiliation

I collected myself and left the bathroom, ready to go to my next class. I really hoped that Landon wouldn't be there, because I couldn't remember if he was in my Algebra with me or not. I wasn't really thinking clearley at the moment. I walked into room 209 and there he was, laughing in all his glory, at something his friend Tracie had said moments before.  
  
"There dorkess is" I heard Tracie whisper as I took my seat at the front of the room. I heard Dean laugh quietly as class began. Midway through, I thought I felt something hit the back of my head, but I wasn't sure. I decided to keep on working, and to ignore whatever it was. Seconds later Dean walked up next to me, picking his pen up from the floor next to me. I gave him a sidewords glance, still trying to concentrate on my assignment.  
  
"Oops" he muttered, grinning crueley. I knew that he had thrown the pen at me, and he silently walked back to his seat accross from Landon, high fiving his friend Walker in triumph.  
  
Tracie laughed and I sighed as my pencil broke, staring at it in disbelief. I would have to walk past Landon and Co. to the pencil sharpener at the back of the room, since it was my only pencil and I didn't have a personal sharpener. No one that remotley liked me sat close to me, and I knew that no one would lend me a sharpener or a pencil. I had no choice.  
  
I could have always pretended to be finished with my work, but I knew that I had a doctors appointment later than day and would never finish the rest of my homework if I blew it off now. And there was still 45 minutes of class, and I would need a pencil sometime today. So sucking up all of the guts I could, I got out of my seat.  
  
I slowley walked towards the back of the room, willing myself to not make eye contact with Landon. But he stared at me as I walked by and I felt myself staring back. He looked a bit ashamed, and my heart melted slightly. Dean stuck out is leg and tried to trip me, and even though I only stumbled, half the class laughed. The teacher looked up.  
  
"Is there a problem Miss. Sullivan?" Mr. Brooke asked.  
  
"No Mr. Brooke, i'm just sharpining my pencil" I stated.  
  
He looked back down to the stack of ungraded papers on his desk and I finally reached the pencil sharpener. I sighed in relief, though I knew there would be the walk back. I could feel Landons eyes on me. I heard someone get up and just supposed that another person was getting a drink or something. Landon lined up behind me to use the pencil sharpener.   
  
My mind was spinning, I expected the worse. He pretened to push me, and said "Hurry up, Virgin Mary" only loud enough for his friends to hear. They all laughed slightly. He then supprised me.  
  
"Are you okay?" he whispered quietly, so his friends wouldn't hear. I thought maybe I was right about him for a second, maybe he wasn't a monster. But before class filled my head again.   
  
"Just fine" I whispered back as I turned to go. I know my voice cracked when I said it, and he quickly used the sharpener and followed me till his seat passed and he slipped into it. When I reached my own seat, I sighed yet again. This had been the worst day of my life. Soon the bell rang, and I packed up, and was the first one out. I couldn't bare to stay in that room any longer.   
  
I had always been picked on, but this was pushing me and testing me the most. I thought briefly about telling the teacher, but knew it would be worse if I did. Instead I just left as fast as possible.  
  
I still hadn't finished my math packet. I knew i'd never get to it. And I was too upset to care. 


	4. Two little Words

A/n: Thanks so much guys for all the positive feedback. It's really kept me going with the story! In response to some of your questions, namely Starangelrini, I've never seen Sailor Moon before. Sorry! I'm thinking of making a Landon POV to go with it, as another story. What's everyone think? Make sure to review and put in your vote!!  
  
  
After my Doctors visit, I threw my bag down and ran up the steps to my room. Daddy came in and asked me what was wrong, and I knew right then I would have to lie to my father. It felt horrible, but I did, telling him that I was just tired and worried about my math grade.  
  
So I didn't completely lie to his face, I only left out all the details of math class. It pained me to think it, but Daddy would never understand. I knew that he worried about the fact Landon was over at all, and I knew what he thought of him. Telling my father that I had feelings towards Landon, even in just a friend way, well, telling him that, I could just see his head explode.   
  
My Dad has had so much pressure on him lately; dealing with my problems is the last thing he needs. I didn't know how I would go to school the next day. After the humiliation that accrued before, I didn't feel I could show my face. I'd never been more hurt during one simple hour before. And it wouldn't be crazy to think that I had never been hurt more in my entire life.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Jamie... I love you....I'm just asking for the same thing you teach us...and that's faith.....I need help with my lines...do you love me?...I got you something... What's you're number 1?...I'm not going anywhere..I had it named for you...its official, its from the star registry...Are you scared?....It's not funny....You're 18..You're perfect....this is about me. this is not you....will you go out with me on Saturday night?.....You're in two places at once....Love is always patient and kind.....Will you marry me?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
My eyes flew open as I tried to register what was going on. I looked around, surprised to find myself still in my room. I glanced down at the Bible still on my lap. I must have fallen asleep, but nothing could explain that dream. My head was spinning yet again that week.   
  
I shook off the strange dream and climbed out of bed, going downstairs. Daddy was sitting in a chair next to the piano, reading a book.  
  
"Hi Daddy" I said, slipping into the bench in front of the piano. Daddy acknowledged me, but he was deep into his book. I started to tap out the beat to a song I was working on for the play, when suddenly the doorbell rang.  
  
Daddy and I both looked up-- I had told him Landon wasn't coming today, and we weren't expecting company. Dad started to stand to get the door.  
  
"Stay Daddy, I'll get it" I told him, and he smiled in thanks.  
  
I opened the door and saw Landon standing there an unsure look on his face. My welcoming smile was instantly gone. What did he think he was doing here? I pondered this and realized I didn't want to hear what he had to say. The second I saw him open his mouth like he was going to say something, I shut the door in his face.  
  
I think it hurt me more than it hurt him. He banged on the door, and I heard him call out.  
  
"Come on Jamie! Open the door, please!"   
  
I sighed and ripped the door open, making him backup in shock as I stepped out onto the porch, closing the door behind me.  
  
"Woah..." I heard him mutter.  
  
"What do you want?" I asked bluntly.  
  
"You're not in a good mood" Landon replied, in a semi-shocked tone. I laughed slightly, but my tone stayed harsh.  
  
"You don't miss a thing" I stated.  
  
"Look Jamie I was hoping we could run lines together" he told me.  
  
"Okay, just not so anybody knows right?" I countered. Did he think he could weasel his way out of this? Landon Carter did not care I was hurt, he cared about himself, and what he would look like on stage when the curtains were lifted on opening night.  
  
"I just figured we could surprise everyone with how good I get" he said smoothly.  
  
*UNBELIEVEBLE!* I thought to myself. *You think you're so cool don't you Carter??!!*  
  
I smiled big and laughed slightly once more. "Like we could be secret friends?!?" I asked, pretending to understand.  
  
"Exactly! Exactly, its like you're reading my mind!" Landon replied, smiling now, thinking he was in the clear. I smiled along with him.  
  
"Great! Um, maybe you could read mine!" I dropped my happy face and gave him the nastiest look I could, holding it for a minute. Than I turned to go back inside, intent on leaving him out here.  
  
"Look, Jamie, I can't just be your friend!!" He called out to me before I could shut the door.  
  
"Landon look, I thought I saw something in you. Something good. But I was very wrong" I said. With another steely gaze, I shut the door in his face, and the sound of the latch clicking was final. Even he knew that.  
  
I knew I should have been more forgiving. But the fact he never apologized, and that he expected me to forget it on the spot, that helped me not to feel so bad about what I did. Two words and I *would* have forgotten about it. Was I'm sorry so hard to say?? Oh but this was Landon Carter, which meant admitting he was wrong would be more impossible than anything in the world. And it hurt my heart to know that. 


	5. The Play

Walking into school has always been hard, but it was never this complicated and painfull before. I picked up on all the whispers and the glares I received from everyone, and walking by Belinda and Tracie was horrible.   
  
"Don't Trip!" Tracie muttered as I walked by her and Belinda.  
  
"Yeah Landon won't be there you can't fall back into his arms.....you'd get dropped anyway!" Belinda said louder, so half the people walking by would hear. I tried to absorb the laughs and smirks calmly.  
  
I had yet to see Landon, and really worried that I would run into him. He was in all of my classes besides Bio and Study Hall, so of course eventually I would see him.  
  
Walking into math again was kind of scary. I was sick of being picked on. Jamie glanced at the back of the room, where all of Landon's "group" were always hanging out before class. Everyone was chatting and laughing, but Landon just sat there, randomly smiling whenever someone gave him a look that asked what was wrong.  
  
"Okay class!! Lets get to it, lots of work today!!" Mr. Brooke said, walking in and starting the class.  
  
Math class passed uneventfully, and it was finally the last classes of the day. I was on her way to Study Hall, and Landon was on his way to Bio.   
  
I could see him up ahead in the crowd, walking away from Study Hall. We would have to pass eachother. I breathed in...deep, and continued to walk.  
  
Landon didn't even glance my way when I passed, but when I thought he was out of distance she turned completley around and watched him go. Then I continued on her way to Study Hall.  
  
The play finally came, and it was opening night. I was terrified of going on, with Landon. I raced to the hair station to get my hair done, I was on in 20 minutes!  
  
When I was finished I placed the shawl over my head and waited for my cue.  
  
Landon stuttered over his lines and finally it was time for my sollo.  
  
"The dream. Help me to remember. Will you sing for me?" Landon asked me, and he inboided his character.  
  
The music started and I drew in a breath.  
  
"There's a song that's inside of my soul,   
It's the one I've tried to write over and over again,  
I'm awake in the infinite cold,  
But you sing to me over and over and over again.  
  
So I lay my head back down,  
And I lift my hands and pray,  
To be only yours I pray,   
To be only yours I know now,  
You're my only hope.  
  
Sing to me the song of the stars,  
Of your galaxy dancing and laughing and laughing again,  
When it feels like my dreams is so far,  
Sing to me of the plans that you have for me over and again.  
  
So I lay my head back down,  
And I lift my hands and pray,  
To be only yours I pray,   
To be only yours I know now,  
You're my only hope.  
  
I give you my destiny,  
I giving you all of me,  
I want your symphony,   
singing in all that I am,  
at the top of my lungs,  
I'm giving it back.  
  
So I lay my head back down,  
And I lift my hands and pray,  
To be only yours I pray,   
To be only yours I pray,  
To be only yours I know now,  
you're my only hope.  
  
mmm.. Oo Ooo Ooo Ooo Ooo Ooo"  
  
I finished off my song and than something unexpected happened. He kissed me. Leaned up and KISSED me. I lamely responded. Kind of. I mean I'm not sure if I did or not. It happened fast. But I was scared.   
  
Because I kind of liked it.  
~  
A/n: Sorry for making you wait so long for just that, I wasn't in the writting groove for awhile, alot is goign on in my life, I needed a break. All u Buffy fans check out my newest Buffy fic, and AWTR groupies, I've updated Love of a Lifetime also!!  
Please Review! --FS 


	6. Aftermath

A/n: I am so sorry that I have not been updating very offten guys! Review's would be very helpful as it makes me feel all special and update more. I'm also starting a Landon POV, which will be an entirly differant story, so watch for that one! Now, on to the next Chapter! PS: Takes place directly after the play ends, on the way home!  
~~~  
  
Driving home in the car with Daddy was very unsettiling. He had read through my lines, seen the practices,knew the entire play word for word- and had definitly noticed the little rewrite Landon had thrown in.  
The first few minutes of the car ride were spent in silence. The tension in the air was hard to handle, I felt like I had let him down in some way. We both went to speak at the same time.  
  
"Dad I didn't know-"  
  
"Jamie what was that-"  
  
I sighed. He rolled his eyes and made a left turn. After a little while passed, he realized that I wasn't planning on saying anything else. He took a deep breath, and started in on me.  
  
"Jamie, your behavior is shameful and sinful. And at the play no less! In front of the whole town, in front of all of my collegues and friends! Kissing that...excuse for a man! What would your mother think!?!"  
  
I was shocked. My father had been yelling. My father never yelled. Sure, he bickered now and then about certain things, and showed his dissapointment, but never yelled at me. Never said such hurtful things. I stared at him in disbelief, my eye's welling in tears.  
  
"Don't call him that..." I said, weakly defending Landon. I don't know why I did it, I was probally adding fuel to a fire, but part of me couldn't let Daddy talk about him like that. I didn't want to address the last part. I couldn't form words to address the last part.  
  
Dad looked at me, as I looked back at him. I could almost hear him regretting his words as one tear fell down my cheak. He took a deep breath, and started to speak, in a gentel tone.  
  
"Jamie, I'm sorry. Your mother...she's never been anything but proud. I guarente you. She's watching you, honey. And she's proud of how well you do in school. And proud of how good you take care of your old man. Proud of how you treat others, no matter how they treat you. And proud of your devotion to God, to the church. She's proud of everything, especially your performance in the play."  
  
Now my tears were falling heavily, but not because of any pain, happiness was all I felt. We pulled up the drive to our house, and no words were spoken. We both understood each other.  
  
~~~  
  
I got some new looks the next day at school, they were still full of loathing, as always, but I think some people expected me to come to school all dawled up, like in the play. Instead, I came in one of the same old outfits, with the same plain hair-do, and the same bible in my hand.  
  
I was sitting at Lunch Table 7 when who other then Landon Carter walked up to me and sat down. I didn't even glance up.  
  
"People can see" I remarked, not even taking my eyes off the pages of my book.   
  
"And that would ruin your reputation how?" he shoot back. "What's that" Landon asked.  
  
I shift a bit in my seat and raise the book higher, so he can read the cover. I still refuse to look up.   
  
"Im reading all the books on Mr. Rothman's list of contemporary American authors" I reply.  
  
"And how many books are there?"   
  
Gosh, he just can NOT take a hint. Yes, Jamie Sullivan is being spiteful, dosn't he have to go call CNN or something? I still won't give him the benifit of a look in the eye. I know its wrong, but I just really don't care.  
  
"A hundred. But then there's his brittish list and his european list." Of course, I have to respond. Still don't have to look at him though.  
  
Landon still attempts a conversation. I feel like asking him if this is his idea of small talk, but I hold back.  
  
"So, is this all on your list? To read all these books?"  
  
That one dosn't even get a responce out of me. I continue reading. And just for effect, I reach over and take a loud sip of my already empty juicebox. That seems to get the messege across.  
  
"Jamie, I'm trying here okay? Maybe...maybe I miss spending time with you. Maybe you inspire me."  
  
Now THAT one is a line. I almost laugh at it, it really is funny to me. That after all this he still thinks that he can charm his way back into my good graces.  
  
"Sounds like bull" I shoot out.  
  
"Which part?" he asks, offended. I feel like he's asking me just so he knows which part he needs to smooth over before attempting to talk to me again.  
  
"All of it" I retort. I revel in the look on his face. I know that I'm being cruel, but hey, I'm hurt. It's his turn.  
  
"Well it's not!" he replys.  
  
"Prove it", I simply state. I pick up my book and walk out of the lunch room. Low and behol, he follows.   
  
I charge down the steps, trying to get to my car before he gets to me. But he's fast, and he catches up.  
  
"Jamie! Jamie!" I hear him calling out to me.   
  
"You don't know the first thing about being somebody's friend!" I call out, walking faster, now that he's pretty much behind me.  
  
"I dont just want to be your friend" he tells me. My heart flutters for a second, but I ignore it.  
  
"You don't know what you want" I say.  
  
"Neither do you! Maybe you're just too scared that someone might want to be with you" Landon says.  
  
I turn towards him. That just made me mad.  
  
"And why would that scare me!?" I ask, even though I know. I am scared. But HE dosn't know that.  
  
"Because then you wouldn't be able to hide behind your books, or or or, your freaking telescope, or your faith."  
  
I can barley believe his words. How dare he? I turn to leave, but he wips me around.  
  
"No, No. You know the real reason why you're scared? Because you wanna be with me too." he states.  
  
That one hits a cord. I realize in that second that he is completley right. I like him, and it's terrifying me. I can't even get a word out. He seems like he thinks that he's pleaded his case, and he knows its toll on me. This time when I turn to go, he stands on the sidewalk, watching me drive off.  
  
"So much for don't like him" I mutter to myself.  
~~  
  
A/n: I really played up the drama in the lunch room sences. Im not sure how it worked for the story, but I just thought that Jamie would be extreamly more mad, especally if I had written in a little scuffle with her father. Maybe that drama came from issues of my own with MY father, so hey, everythings good for something right?? *laugh*. So I hope everyone enjoyed it, more updates to come, I promise! Review, Review, Review! :) 


	7. Feelings Realized

When I finally reach home, I don't want to talk to anyone. I don't want to see anyone. I just want to go upstairs into my room and listen to music. Daddy calls out to me when I enter the house, but I tell him I'm not feeling so great and proceed to my private abode. I walk over to my mirror, glancing at my reflection before bending down to pick up the picture of my mother taped on to the reflective glass.   
  
I stare down at the worn picture, tears filling my eyes. I think how much it would help to have a mother to talk to about this, to stay up late at night eating ice cream and talking, to go shopping together and give each other manicures. As much as I love my father, he can't do that stuff with me. And he also can't accept Landon.   
  
*Does that mean you finally have? Have you fully admitted your feelings and accepted Landon? Is he really right, do you really want to be with him?*   
  
Jamie sighed. There was that voice again. The voice telling her what she and Landon both knew. Jamie taped the picture back onto the mirror and gave herself one good long stare. Then she flipped the lights off, turned up her radio, and crawled in bed, ready for some extremely depressing thoughts.   
  
~~**~~**~~  
  
I was sitting on the porch swing reading when I heard the footsteps. I had gone almost 12 minutes without thinking about Landon. And who had to show up? No one other than him. As I glanced up I felt my heart drop and begin to beat faster than normal. I didn't know what to say.   
  
"You", I stated. It wasn't a question.   
  
"Me", he confirmed, looking me dead in the eyes.  
  
I closed my book. He held up a bag that I hadn't even noticed he was holding. He gestured to me with it, as if presenting it as a gift.   
  
"What is it?", I asked, uncertain of everything I was feeling.   
  
"I got you something" he replied, holding it out closer to me.   
  
"Thank you" I said, the manners that I had learned as a child kicking in.  
  
"Well, I'll see you at school", Landon said, and I wanted to tell him to stay. I wanted to tell him everything. I wanted to know everything about him and I wanted him to spend time with me again, willingly. But I just nodded.   
  
"Kay" I told him, a l bit less than impressed with my answer. He gave me another long look before turning and walking towards the steps. I started to pull out the gift from the bag.   
  
"Mr. Carter?" I heard my fathers voice, but didn't pay too much attention, transfixed by what I saw come out of that bag.   
  
"Later Reverend", Landon replied, reaching the steps and walking to his car.   
  
I looked down and ran my hands over it.   
  
Landon had gotten me the most beautiful pink sweater I had ever seen.   
  
I realized then how I really felt. I was in love with Landon Carter.   
  
As Dad prattled on, about boys having expectations and the rules not changing, I told him I would go cook dinner. I know he noticed the change in me. The sweater covering my shoulders was a dead give away.   
  
~~~**~~~**~~~  
  
A/N: Whoohoo! Updates! I'm sorry, but real life has been a pain in the butt, and the stories have taken a back seat. Please Please review, your feedback is appreciated!! --FS 


	8. Knowing its Right

A/n: I feel extreamly horrible for just leaving the story hanging. So I've churned out a few chapters, as of writing this I don't know how many that will be. I'm gonna try to finish up Love of a Lifetime tonight too, so we'll have to see how everything goes. Thank you to anyone who was dedicated enough to be reading this. I hope you all didn't forget about me! And a big thank you goes out to cookielover87, without you I probally would have forgotten all about my fic's. Real Life is a pain. I hope you guys enjoy the chapters!  
  
~~  
  
Things had returned to normal for me after Landon dropped the sweater off at my house that night. People had gotten over the initial shock of me still being me after the play, and school life had sunk back into routine. I hadn't seen Landon for two days, and though I wasn't ready to confess my feelings, and still not that sure that I had them, I was wondering where he could be. He liked school more or less, why shouldn't he, he was a popular one.   
  
'Another reason you can't get involved with him, sweater or not'.  
  
There was that voice again. The one that messed everything up. I was deep in thought, and very much so trying to push my doubts away, when Belinda came up to me.   
  
"Jamie!", she called out, catching up with me in the hall.   
  
"Hi", I replied, a little unsure of why she was suddenly being nice to me.   
  
"I just wanted to let you know, no hard feelings", Belinda said with a smile. "Landon and I, are totally over."  
  
'She knows. Oh my gosh she knows how I feel!!' I wanted to scream. Scream and run away. Say, no, I do not have feelings for him and ask Belinda if she was feeling okay. But I didn't. Instead, I just played dumb.  
  
"I really don't know what you're talking about", I told her gently. 'Drop the subject..Drop the subject..' I slowly wished in my head.  
  
She stopped walking with me down the hall, and I stoped too. "Jamie, you would be so beautiful..if you knew how to do your makeup."   
  
Now I really wanted to ask if she was feeling well. But nothing could prepare me for her next words. "Come on, eat lunch with me!" Belinda offered.  
  
I was stunned, but I hoped it didn't show. After all these years, was I finally getting some aceptance? "Okay.." I managed to mutter as she led me into the cafeteria.  
  
"You want a tick tack?" she asked, casually. I said no thank you and quickly drew my attention to everyone else drawing attention to myself. I wondered what was going on as everyone looked at me, and some laughed. Not like that was anything new.   
  
"Wow.." Belinda had wondered over to a table, and was holding some type of flyer in her hand. I couldn't see what it was, but it was definitly what had people talking.   
  
"Is this you?" she asked me, and held the paper out for me to see. I almost broke down and cried right there. What I saw, this was even more shocking than Belinda's behaviour. She smirked. "Nice bod."  
  
There my face was, pasted onto a body that was in a very revealing swimsuit. Finally it dawned on me. Belinda being kind, the laughs and the looks, it was all a game. All a joke to make me think that I was finally being acepted by my peers. My breathing was shallow as I looked around the room at the smirks and the laughs. I was fighting it, but I could feel the tears coming, feel my eyes beggining to get misty.   
  
I couldn't take it any more, all of this was too much for me. I ran. All I wanted to do was run. But when I turned around, I plowed straight into the one person I had been wondering about for the last two days. Landon Carter. "Woah.." he muttured, clutching onto me. He held me for a minute. He reasured me and then moved towards the rest of the people in the cafeteria. I watched as he defending me, as it came to blows. I wanted to tell them to stop, it wasn't right, but I couldn't move. I could barley think. It was like my entire body had shut down.   
  
Landon pulled me out of the room, already finished making his point. We stopped outside by the stairs, and he asked if I was okay. I dimly noticed he called me baby. I made a mental note to remember I liked it as he led me to his car.   
  
I had calmed down alot by the time Landon had stopped the car in front of my house.   
  
"Are you sure you're okay?", he asked, obviously still worried about me. It tugged at my heart a little bit.   
  
"I'm fine. Thank you for everything", I replied.   
  
"You're welcome", he told me with a smile. I moved to get out of the car, but his voice called out to me. "Hey, I wanted to ask you something."  
  
"Okay", I said, turning towards him ready to hear his question. He seemed just a slight bit nervous.  
  
"Will..you go out with me, on Saturday night?"   
  
I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I waited for the voice. That nagging bit of doubt I had carried with me. And when it didn't come, I knew this was right. I just wished I could have said yes. He looked let down when I told him I couldn't go, but I made sure to let him know it was only because I wasn't allowed to date. I watched from the doorway as Landon drove off.   
  
I had a feeling he wasn't one to give up so easily. And I prayed that my instincts were right.   
  
~~  
  
A/n: I fully intend to actually update. I'm so sorry for leaving you guys hanging. This ends this chapter, but I'll be back in the morning! I just can't squeeze anything out of me so close to 1AM! Please review and tell me what you think, it was a bit hard to get back in the swing of things! 


End file.
